One-Shots To Help Me Get Over My Writers Block
by CahillGirl2001
Summary: [COMPLETE!] A series of Spitfire and Chalant One-Shots set in Season One and after designed to help me get over my random spurts of writer's block. 1: The Nightmare; 2: Her Father; 3: Truth or Dare; 4: The Talk; 5: Discovering Fanfiction; 6: Sparks Fly; 7: Cheesy Pickup Lines; 8: Adventures. Warning: #8 is kind of sad.
1. The Nightmare

**Hey guys! I'm writing this one-shot to help me get over a recent attack of writer's block that I've been experiencing. I hope you like it, seeing as it's the first Spitfire I've ever done. Sorry if the dream isn't exactly like the episode, but I haven't seen it in a bit so I'm playing it by memory right now.**

**Just as an added note, this is all set after the Season One Season Finale.**

**Disclaimer: Last time I checked I don't own any cartoons or movies, so I don't know why anyone would think I do.**

_**Mount Justice**_

_**Jan. 18, 2012**_

_**2:57 A.M., EST**_

"_You've been a naughty girl," said her father. "You know I don't tolerate that." "Yeah," she shot back bravely. "Me and Jade figured that out the hard way." Her father and sister walked toward her, brandishing their weapons dangerously. _"Guys,"_ she thought to the others telepathically. _"Time for backup."

_She knew what happened next. The team would come and help her, just as they had done in the real Santa Prisca. _Then why aren't they coming? _she thought to herself. _The came almost as soon as I called then. _Her father and sister just came closer and closer, and suddenly her father swung the mace and…_

Artemis shot up in her bed, sobbing.

She remembered when she was a little girl, before her mother was in prison. She would come into Artemis' room with a cup of hot chocolate when the girl had nightmares and hum to her daughter quietly until she fell back to sleep. Unfortunately, she was now in Mount Justice, so her mother wasn't there to soothe her anymore.

She sat there, sobbing for a few minutes before her door was opened gently. "Artemis?" said the obviously tired red head standing there. "What's wrong?" She looked up at him, her eyes red from crying. Seeing she was distraught, he walked over and sat on her bed net to her.

"Do you need me to hold you?" Wally asked. She nodded slightly at her boyfriend, who wrapped his arms around her protectively, letting her rest her head on his shoulder and cry. "Dad… Jade… Nobody helped…" she said incoherently. He placed a hand on her back, tracing soothing circled. "Shhhhhh," he said. "It's okay."

They simply sat there for a very long time until gradually her sobs became hiccups and she sat up. "Sorry," she said. He smiled down at her. "It's okay," he said. "You don't have to apologize." "I woke you up," she pointed out. "True," he said. "But truth be told, I can't think of anywhere else I'd rather be at three A.M."

She smiled. "Yeah," she said, yawning. "But still I think it's best if we both get to sleep. Knowing Batman, he'll have us up at the crack of dawn to do some crazy training exercise. God knows we'll need our energy for that." "Agreed," her boyfriend answered, nodding.

He began to get up, but suddenly her grip on his arm tightened, and he looked back at her. "Do you mind, um, staying here tonight?" she asked him, blushing. He smiled at her kindly. "Of course," he said. She scooted over, giving him room to lie down beside her, and he shifted himself under the covers.

He put his arm over her waist as she turned so that her back faced him, curling into him. "I love you," he whispered, positioning his head on her shoulder. A tingle went down her spine as she felt his breath on her ear. "I love you too," she sighed.

_**Mount Justice**_

_**Jan. 18, 2012**_

_**10:39 A.M., EST**_

"Robin?" Zatanna called, coming into the living room of the cave. Her boyfriend looked up at her from where he was looking at his laptop and smiled. "Hey, Zee," he said. "What's up?" "Do you know where Artemis and Wally are?" she asked. "I haven't seen them all day, and Artemis never sleeps in past nine in the morning."

"Yeah," said Robin. "I know where they are. You wanna come see?" Zatanna nodded and came over to where her boyfriend was seated on the couch and sat down beside him. He gestured that she should come look at the screen, and when she did she gasped at what she saw.

The screen showed what Zatanna recognized as Artemis's room. It seemed just like it usually did: tidy floors, filing cabinets and drawers closed and tidy, and the desk was perfect. Zatanna didn't understand what was so important- until she looked at the bed.

On the bed was Artemis, still sleeping. This wouldn't have been anything unusual, had it not been for the fact that Wally slept net to her, his arm draped over her waist as she cuddled against him under the blanket. Zatanna gasped. "Wait a minute," she said. "Did they…?"

She trailed off, knowing that her boyfriend would understand what she meant. He looked at her and shook his head, rolling his eyes. She looked back at the screen and let out a relieved breath. Artemis had moved, moving the blanket off of her. She was wearing her pajama shorts and tee shirt, just like always.

Once she knew nothing had happened, Zatanna burst out laughing. "They are never gonna live this down," she said through her giggles. Robin chuckled as well. "We can't say anything about it though," he said. "They _are _dating. If this had happened a month ago, then we could give them heck, but now…"

"Yes we can," Zatanna laughed. "After all, how do you think Ollie is gonna take it if we show him this?" Robin grinned. "I don't know, but I _definitely _wanna find out."

**Dun dun dun! How did you like it? This is my first Spirtfire, as well as my first Young Justice fanfiction. Review and tell me how I did and if I should make this a series of one-shots. I might do it if you guys want me to.**

**-CahillGirl2001**


	2. Her Father

**Hey guys! I told you guys I might be making a series, and I decided to when the reviews started coming in:**

**Zatanna Carrile: Thanks for the input! I enjoyed reading your review and loved your feedback.**

**ireadnarutoeveryday: I loved hearing from you! By the way, I knew it had a thousand words. **

**Player Zero: Thanks so much for the compliment, and as you can see I did make another one. I'm probably gonna continue this series for a long time. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you happen to recognize from the Young Justice cartoon.**

_**Mount Justice**_

_**Nov. 6, 2012**_

_**5:19 P.M. EST**_

It had been a year since Zatara's death. Zatanna sat on her bed, curled in a ball as she rested her chin on her knees and sobbed. A full year without her father, and the pain still hadn't dulled.

Zatanna had sat in that same position all day, sometimes crying, sometimes falling asleep out of pure exhaustion, and sometimes just sitting there. She felt completely and utterly horrible. Nobody had come in to see her all day and the first thing she wanted right now was exactly that.

She looked up as her door was opened gently. "Zatanna?" her boyfriend said, poking his head in the door. "Do you want something to eat?" She shook her head, and he simply nodded and began closing the door. Before he could get it closed, however, she suddenly pointed her hand at it and whispered an incantation, making it swing open again.

"Don't leave," she said, panic in her voice. "Please." Robin looked back into her eyes, which were filling with tears again. "Alright," he said. He walked over to her bed and sat down beside her, holding her tightly. She turned and threw her arms around his neck, no longer crying.

He twisted his arms around her waist and held her as she sat there, leaning against him. And right then, that was all she needed. She didn't need him to say anything, to tell her that it would be okay, to do anything other than simply hold her against him.

Her breathing slowed as she calmed down a bit, and she sat up. She took a deep breath before saying, "I'm ready for dinner now." He smiled gently at her before kissing her on the forehead. "Alright," he said. "Let's go." She nodded and they stood up.

**So what did you all think of the second one-shot? I decided against making them all exactly 1,000 words, so that's why the summary changed. Thank you all for the input you gave me and please continue to review! **

**I am definitely going to continue this series for a very long time, because for some reason I get writer's block a lot so I will probably need to write a new one every once in a while. Sorry but I probably won't update regularly because I'm already working on another story. **

**I hope that you all enjoyed the story! **

**-CahillGirl2001**


	3. Truth or Dare

**Hey guys! I'm back again! **

**Now, before you start the story, I want to let you know three things about it: 1) It has Supermartian and Raquel/Khaldur added in as well because I couldn't resist; 2) It is set **_**before **_**the end episode; 3) Here are the ages of the kids:**

**Wally: 16**

**Artemis: 16**

**Khaldur: 18**

**Raquel: 17**

**Zatanna: 15**

**Robin: 15**

**Connor: 16**

**Megan: 16**

**Now on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: Look at someone else if you wanna see the owner of Young Justice.**

_**Mount Justice**_

_**Jun. 10, 2011**_

_**3:16 P.M., EST**_

"I am _so _bored," announced Artemis.

She and the rest of the team were on summer vacation and didn't have any missions to do as the Justice League were handling everything that wasn't big enough that they needed help. Because of this, they all found themselves at Mount Justice, sitting in the living room and doing absolutely nothing.

"Me too," agreed Robin. It kind of bugged everyone else that they still had yet to know his name. "Okay then," said Zatanna. "Why don't we play Truth or Dare?" "I agree," said Khaldur. Everyone around the room nodded except for Megan and Connor. "What's Truth or Dare?" Megan asked.

"Truth or Dare is a game," said Wally. "Everybody sits in a circle, and someone asks someone else Truth or Dare. Then that person picks and if they pick truth then they have to answer a question and if they pick dare they have to do whatever the person who asked says. After the person that answers is done, he or she has to pick someone else and then it starts all over again."

"Okay," said Megan. "I'm in." Connor nodded in agreement. "Alright then," said Artemis. "Everyone get in a circle."

Everyone did as she said. "I wanna start!" cried Wally. Everyone nodded their consent. "Okay," he said. "Zatanna, truth or dare?" Zatanna rolled her eyes. "I'm not scared of _you_," she said. "So I pick dare." Wally gave a smirk. "Alright then," she said. "I dare you to kiss Robin. On the lips. For at least thirty seconds."

Both of the teenagers instantly went pink. "Is there any, um, alternatives?" Zatanna asked. Robin nodded hopefully. "Nope," said Wally. "You picked dare." Zatanna bit her lip. Unbeknownst to anyone else, she actually didn't mind having to kiss Robin. She actually liked him a lot. The problem was that she didn't know if he liked her back or not.

Meanwhile, Robin was having the same problem. He had always liked Zatanna from the moment he met her, but he didn't think she would want to be with someone who couldn't even tell you their first name or even show you the color of their eyes.

What sobering thoughts.

Robin turned to look into the deep grey eyes that belonged to the girl he was about to kiss. Nobody could see it through his shades, but had they seen his eyes right then, they would have seen pure fright. He looked into Zatanna's eyes for a moment before he started leaning in, never taking his eyes off the deep blue orbs.

She leaned forward as well, slowly but surely, and as they got closer her eyes fluttered closed. She could feel his breath on her face now. One more second…

Their lips touched, and his hands flew to her face as one cupped her cheek and the other got lost in her hair. She clasped her arms around his neck and leaned closer. He kissed her slowly and timidly at first, but she kissed him back, letting him know it was okay, and the kiss soon became more passionate. Neither knew how long it had been, and neither cared.

"Alright guys," said Wally. "It's been thirty seconds. You can stop now."

They didn't.

"Guys?"

No response.

"ENOUGH!"

The two teens sprang apart, blushing profusely. Both refused to look up at all and looked straight down into their laps. "Okay," said Wally awkwardly. "That happened… Now it's your turn, Robin." The boy in question looked up, and tried to compose himself. He did so, and smirked at the speedster.

"Alright, Wally," he said. "Payback time. Truth or dare?"

Wally gulped. He knew that look. Whenever his best friend got that look in his eyes, the person on the receiving end was never happy. The Boy Wonder could be absolutely evil when he wanted to be. _So either I can pick truth, where he will most likely ask me the most embarrassing question he can think of, _he thought. _Or I can pick dare, where I will probably be forced to do something that will completely and utterly strip me of any self-respect I may have had left._

He went with the less dangerous choice. "Truth," he gulped. Robin cackled. "Alright," he said evilly. "If you could go out with one girl in here, who would it be?" Wally paled.

_I can't pick Zatanna,_ he thought. _Robin obviously likes her. And I don't want to pick Raquel, it would hurt Khaldur's feelings. And I definitely don't want Superboy after me, so I can't say M'gann. But that only leaves-_

He looked over to Artemis. What was it Kent had said? "Find your own spitfire. One that won't let you get away with nothing. For instance, that-" But he had never finished the sentence. It was definitely a possibility that he had meant _her. _After all, she was the only one that he had ever really met, and the only one on the team that could fit that description anyway.

_But it can't be her,_ he argued with himself. _I don't even like her. We fight all the time! She's the most annoying, mean, unfriendly person on the team! What does it matter if she's pre- NO! STOP RIGHT THERE! There is no way that I could think of the words 'Artemis' and 'pretty' in the same sentence._

_Back to the initial problem! If I pick anyone but her, someone else will beat me up. If I pick her, then _she _could beat me up. So it's between a beating from Connor, a pranking from Robin, and a very sad Khaldur, or an arrow from Artemis and probably Green Arrow. Easy. I am definitely not getting on Robin's bad side again._

"Well," said Robin. "Who's it gonna be?"

Wally winced at what he was about to say. "Artemis," he mumbled. "I'm sorry?" taunted Robin. "What did you say?" "ARTEMIS!" yelled Wally a little too loudly. Automatically he covered his mouth with his hands and turned beet red. Across the room, Artemis was turning the exact same shade.

"Okay," said Robin happily. "Your turn again, Wally."

"Um, Khaldur, truth or dare?" he asked. "I pick truth, seeing how this game has gone," answered Khaldur. "Alright," said Wally. He had formed a plan in his mind. He wanted to do some research. "Did you ever have a girlfriend in Atlantis?" "Yes," said Khaldur. "I once liked a girl named Tula very much."

Just as Wally had thought would happen, when Khaldur said that Raquel clenched her fists. Oblivious, Khaldur went on. "My turn," he said. He looked around the room. "M'gann, truth or dare?" Megan smiled brightly. "I pick dare," she said. Khaldur thought for a moment. "I dare you to transform into a duck for the next three rounds," he said finally. Megan nodded and did as she was instructed.

"Now," she said. _It's so weird to have a duck talk to you,_ thought Artemis. "Truth or dare, Raquel?"

"Truth, girl," said Raquel, her face lit up in a smile even as her fists were still slightly clenched. "Alright," said Megan. "How come when Khaldur answered his truth you clenched your hands into fists?" Everyone's attention instantly snapped to Raquel's hands, as none of them had noticed this before.

Raquel blushed. "N-no reason," she stuttered. "I just, um, can't keep my whole body still for a long time, so I just clench my fists sometimes." "No you don't," said Robin. "You've never done that before." "Yes I have," said Raquel stubbornly. Robin looked at Zatanna and she nodded, rolling her eyes.

"_Ekam leuqaR llet eht hturt," _she said, pointing at Raquel. **(To those of you that don't understand, Zatanna said, "Make Raquel tell the truth.")**

"IclenchedmyfistsbecauseIwasjealousofthisTulachick," said Raquel really fast. "ImeanIlikeKhaldurandthinkingofhim withanothergirlmakesmeabitupset, yaknowkindoflikehowZatannatoldmeArtemiswaswhenWallywanteda birthdaykissfromMegan."

**(Again, to those who didn't understand that, she said "I clenched my fists because I was jealous of this Tula chick, I mean I like Khaldur and thinking of him with another girl makes me a bit upset, ya know kind of like how** **Zatanna told me Artemis was when Wally wanted a birthday kiss from Megan.")**

Both girls in question instantly turned beet red and Raquel slapped a hand over her mouth in embarrassment. Khaldur looked confused for a moment before coming over to her. "You like me?" he asked. She nodded, her face still bright red. He smiled and took her hand, sitting next to her.

Artemis, meanwhile, was still bright red and looking anywhere but at Wally, who was just as red but staring at her intently. "Artemis?" he said after a while. She refused to look at him, so he came over to her and gently turned her to face him.

"You were jealous of Megan?" he asked her, confusion in his voice. She was about to say no, when suddenly something told her to not lie. "Yes," she said finally. Wally smiled and before she could say anything more she found that her mouth was otherwise busy kissing his.

After about five minutes of this, the rest of the team left in pairs to be with their newfound boyfriends/girlfriends.

Robin took Zatanna to the hallway before grabbing her wrist and turning her around to face him. "Zatanna," he said. "Do you wanna maybe go out for pizza?" She smiled happily and nodded, and the two teens made their way to the Zeta Tubes.

_**The Watchtower**_

_**Jun. 10, 2011**_

_**5:48 P.M., EST**_

Meanwhile, the children's mentors were sitting in the Watchtower's computer center, where they had been "chaperoning" the children's game for the past two hours. "I have to go down there!" yelled Green Arrow. "No!" said Black Canary. "They're teenagers, for God's sake! By their age I was doing far worse than kissing."

"But Dina!" yelled Green Arrow. "Look at him! He's, er, _touching_ her!" "No he's not," said Flash. "He has his hands on her waist. There is nothing wrong with that." "You would say that," spat GA. "You probably taught him." Before Flash could say something else, Batman came behind the arguing League members and hit both in the back of the head.

"Enough fighting!" he said. "They are fine. Let them be teenagers." "Says the man whose son just took my daughter to some unknown location without asking!" snapped Zatara. "Green Arrow is right. We need to go down there and put a stop to this madness!"

"It's fine!" said Black Canary. "They are teenagers. Let them make some mistakes of their own! It's how they learn." "I don't care!" yelled GA and Zatara together. "Those boys are trouble," said GA. "And with or without you guys' consent, I am going down there!"

Batman, deciding that there was no harm in letting the fathers blow off some steam, simply rolled his eyes. "Go if you have to," he said. "But just know that it might not do anything." "Artemis might not do as I ask," said GA. "But at least I can scare Wally into showing some respect."

And with that the two fathers went to knock some sense into the two teenage boys.

**Sorry guys, but I've decided that from now on unless I have a**_** really**_** nice review, or one that is a question, I am gonna stop responding to them because I want to have most of the words be the story and not my responses from now on. **

**Please review and tell me what you think!**

**-CahillGirl2001**


	4. The Talk

**Hey guys! Okay, so I got the nicest review EVER, and because of it my muse fired up and I got an idea for what to do net! Let me respond real quick and then you'll see what I mean. BTW, this is actually a continuation of the last one, so I guess you could call it a two-shot, not a one-shot.**

**Nightwing 1930: Thank you SO MUCH! I actually just wrote that last one out of a whim, and then decided that I liked it enough to post it. This one was actually inspired by what you said, so I have decided to dedicate this one-shot to you! Congrats!**

_**Mount Justice**_

_**Jun. 10, 2011**_

_**5:52 P.M., EST**_

Wally and Artemis broke apart, smiling. "Hey Artemis?" he asked shyly. "Yeah?" Artemis answered. "Will you, um, would you like to be my girlfriend?" She leaned in close; their noses were almost touching. "What do you think, Baywatch?" she whispered. He grinned and pulled her into a tight hug, which she returned.

"Hey, Baywatch?" she suddenly said, smiling. "Yeah?" he asked. "You do know that GA will want to talk to you about this right?" she said, laughing at the frightened face Wally was giving her. Before he could say anything else, they both jumped as they heard a sound from the Zeta Tubes:

"**Green Arrow, 08."**

"And looks like he'll get that opportunity sooner rather than later," whispered Artemis as she stood up. "Hello, Artemis," said Green Arrow as he walked into the room and saw that the two were simply talking, silently thanking God for that.

"Hey, uncle Oliver," she said. "Anything we can help you with?" "Yes, actually," said GA. "If I could, I would like to borrow Wally for a bit." "Sure," said Artemis. She went to walk back toward her bedroom, stopping short in front of Wally. "Good luck," she whispered, grinning. Wally silently prayed to God that he would somehow be allowed to live to see his eighteenth birthday.

"I think you know why I'm here, Wally," said GA. "Otherwise I don't think you'd look so scared." "How did you know so quick?" asked Wally. "I have my ways," said GA, glaring. "Now, I am gonna talk, and you are going to listen. Got it?" "Yes sir," gulped Wally.

"Now," said Green Arrow. "I know you like Artemis, and I know she likes you. I also know that even though my first thought was to tell her to stay away, she would not actually do that if I did, so I am gonna give you one piece of advice, and I suggest you follow it."

Wally nodded, but before he could do anything else, Green Arrow shot an arrow at him, which just barely missed his ear and ran into the wall directly behind him.

"Hurt her, and net time I won't miss."

Wally nodded and gulped. "Yes sir," he said. Green Arrow smirked and left without another word.

**What did you guys think?! REVIEW! **

**-CahillGirl2001**


	5. Discovering Fanfiction

**Hey guys! So this one-shot is of no relation to the previous two, so it isn't a three-shot. Tell me what you think!**

**Nightwing 1930: There's nothing to thank me for! I loved your review and I got an amazing idea from it. I should probably be the one thanking you! I didn't know what I was going to do after the Truth or Dare one for a little bit, so you helped a lot!**

**Now, why are you people still reading this? Get on to the story!**

**Disclaimer: Not mine and never will be.**

_**Mount Justice**_

_**Jun. 15, 2012**_

_**2:25 P.M., EST**_

Zatanna sat in the living room of Mount Justice, contemplating what to do. It had been nearly three weeks since the last mission, and it was beginning to get boring just sitting around the cave with nothing to do as all of the rest of the protégés went with their mentors to fight crime.

Unfortunately, Zatanna no longer had a mentor (for obvious reasons) and therefor was left at Mount Justice to fend for herself.

Suddenly she had an idea. She grabbed a piece of paper and a pen and began writing. Megan had recently told her about something she had come across on the internet. It was called fanfiction, and as Zatanna had a fun time writing regular stories in school, she thought she might give it a try.

She thought of what she might try to write about. Maybe she could think in her own way of how she might make Artemis forget her stubbornness and give Wally a chance? Maybe she could think of some way to get Khaldur to stop being shy and ask Raquel out?

She was stuck. She put down her pen and paper and picked up her computer. She knew well that the whole population of Earth knew about the stealth missions and about the Team. Maybe someone had written fanfiction about them? After all, she knew just by talking to her friends that there were people who wanted certain people on the team to get together. Heck, they had their own TV show! How could people not think about that?

She went onto Google and typed in 'Young Justice fanfiction'.

Instantly the search bar came up with the answer. The top link read 'Young Justice FanFiction Archive | FanFiction – Fanfiction . net. It seemed that there was a whole archive full of fanfictions just for them. It helped that all but two of the total links on that page referred to a Fanfiction . net.

Curious, she clicked on the first link and looked at the page that came up. It was a page with what seemed like a list of different stories that people had written along with what seemed to be the summaries. She read a few of them, and they seemed really weird. None of them seemed very interesting to her.

All thought of writing gone, she clicked on a button that said 'Filters'. There were buttons there seemingly designed to let her choose what she wanted to read. She clicked on genres 'Romance' and 'Humor' first, then put 'English' as language and 'T' as rating. Then she clicked on 'Status' and clicked 'In Progress'. Then she hit 'Apply'.

There were only a few stories that came up, which was disappointing at first but then she found a story that seemed to be interesting. It was called 'One-Shots To Help Me Get Over My Writers Block'. It was by an author with the pen name CahillGirl2001 and it was supposedly a story about a bunch of one- and two-chapter stories about the pairings 'Spitfire' and 'Chalant'.

**(Yes I know that it's the story that I am currently writing in, but I couldn't think of another one. Also, I figured it best for copyright purposes or whatever if I used my story instead of someone else's.)**

She knew because of her prior knowledge of the team that Spitfire had to mean something with Wally in it, most likely with Artemis as the other. She could only think of her and Robin as Chalant, as she had once referred to that word in a conversation.

She opened up the story and read the first chapter. It was actually really sweet, in her opinion. She got to the bottom and saw that the author had mentioned it being her first Young Justice fanfiction. _Cool, _she thought. She went on to the net chapter and the net and the net, until she found that there were no more chapters.

This made her frown. _Guess I have to wait for a bit, _she thought.

By this point she found that she had found an idea to write about. She picked up her pen and notebook again and began writing. She soon found it hard to stop as she made story after story after story. _This is fun, _she thought.

A while later the team came in, little by little, and saw that she was bent over a notebook doing what seemed to be writing. Deciding not to ask and leave her to concentrate, they all went to their rooms until she and Robin were the only two left.

He sat and watched her write, appreciating her concentration and not saying a word. Soon her eyelids started to droop and she began to dose off as the moon rose higher and higher. After that she fell asleep, and he decided to take her to her bed.

He laid her down in her room and kissed her forehead. "Goodnight," he whispered, walking out of the room quietly. She sighed contentedly as she snuggled into her covers.

Meanwhile, Robin went back and picked up her notebook, beginning to read her story.

_This is good!_ he thought when he was done.

And with that he sat the notebook back down on the coffee table and went to bed, deciding 3 AM was late enough.

**Review!**

**-CahillGirl2001**


	6. Sparks Fly

**Okay so I am so sorry that it took so long to update, but I just couldn't find a way to write this one. You see, I originally had a prompt from someone who wanted me to write something, and I tried really hard to do it but I just got halfway through and then got writer's block. I wrote the dang thing like fourteen times before I finally gave up, and now here we are. I hope this is still good and I hope you guys don't try and not read anymore because it took so long. **

**To the person who originally told me the prompt, I am so sorry I couldn't do it. I will probably try again some other time, when my muse comes back because right now it's just not there.**

**Okay, so this one is actually my first songfic. It is about the song Sparks Fly by Taylor Swift, because I just love that song and it just kind of spoke to me. also, it might be confusing to some of you because it is actualy about both Spitfire and Chalant, so I hope you guys are able to understand which is which by what it says. Hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: This no more belongs to me than Harry Potter does or the 39 Clues do.**

_**The way you move is like a full on rainstorm, and I'm a house of cards.**_

_**You're the kind of reckless that should send me running but I kinda' know that I wont get far.**_

He always got them in some sort of trouble on their missions, whether by trying to impress M'gann, or by goofing off, or just plain out by being insolent. But for some reason (though she would never admit it) she actually found that trait really adorable. She found it increasingly hard not to laugh when he did that, and to instead fight with him about it. Did he know how impossible it was to let on to everyone about what she was feeling?

_**And you stood there in front of me just close enough to touch.**_

_**Close enough to hope you couldn't see what I was thinking of**_

_**Drop everything now, meet me in the pouring rain. **_

_**Kiss me on the sidewalk, take away the pain.**_

They flirted all the time. Heck, that first day they met should be enough to tell you that. And the way he stood so close to her all the time, the way he would get that cocky smirk on his face when he pulled a prank, it just added to the effect, in her mind. Try as she might, she just couldn't get him out of her head. Her dad was _not _gonna be pleased with her.

_**Cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile.**_

_**Get me with those green eyes baby as the lights go down.**_

_**Give me something that'll haunt me when you're not around.**_

Those green eyes had to be the best thing about him. She could get lost in them easier than she could in an uncharted dessert somewhere a million miles away. Half the time when they were fighting she had to remind herself over and over what they were fighting about and to keep focused. Needless to say, it wasn't working in her favor.

_**Cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile.**_

_**My mind forgets to remind me you're a bad idea.**_

She knew she shouldn't try anything with him. He was a mischievous sidekick who could be insubordinate at times and almost got the team killed on a frequent basis. But she couldn't quite make herself not like him when he smiled at her that way, or when they flirted, or when he had just completed a really good prank and seemed to glow with pride. Her father constantly warned her about guys like him, that they would only break her heart. But she couldn't bring herself to believe he would do that.

_**You touch me once and it's really something. **_

_**You find I'm even better than you imagined I would be.**_

_**I'm on my guard for the rest of the world but with you I know it's no good.**_

All of her walls that she had put up over the years; he could always send them crashing down with one word, one touch, or even one smile. All of her barriers she had built to keep everyone out, to keep herself strong, could be wiped out by one person. Her family would just tell her to stop being a sissy and block him out, but she knew it wasn't that easy. Whatever this was, it couldn't be resolved that quick.

_**And I could wait patiently but**_

_**I really wish you would…**_

Everyone waited for the four of them to get together for the longest time. The Leaguers and Junior Leaguers bet on them. It was always expected. Everyone saw it but themselves. How could they not see it when everyone else could, you ask? Because love is blind. And unfortunately that goes both good ways and bad ways.

_**Drop everything now, meet me in the pouring rain.**_

_**Kiss me on the sidewalk take away the pain**_

_**Cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile.**_

As cliché as it sounds, she could have sworn the sparks flew and fireworks went off when they kissed that first time. It was on impulse, and she should have done it even sooner. Beforehand, it took the most strength and courage she had ever known to actually pull on his shirt and kiss him, but afterward she knew that she had done the right thing. She laughed when she thought of what might have happened if she didn't.

_**Get me with those green eyes baby as the lights go down **_

_**Give me something that'll haunt me when you're not around.**_

_**Cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile.**_

Every time the boy smiled, she knew two things. One, she had to try really hard not to lose her focus; and two; he had either just done something or was about to do something that would most likely put them in a lot of danger and almost get them killed. But she was okay with that, because she loved it that way.

_**I run my fingers through your hair and watch the lights go wild.**_

_**Just keep on keeping your eyes on me it's just wrong enough to make it feel right.**_

_**And lead me up the staircase won't you whisper soft and slow?**_

_**I'm captivated by you baby like a fireworks show.**_

She couldn't keep her eyes off of him. The way he would randomly pull out some gadget that would ultimately save the day, the way he would mess with everyone on the team, the way he could get anyone to laugh, no matter their mood. The way his blue eyes twinkled when he was up to no good. the way he was so surprised when she kissed him, but afterward seemed just as pleased as she.

_**Drop everything now, meet me in the pouring rain.**_

_**Kiss me on the sidewalk, take away the pain.**_

_**Cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile.**_

_**Get me with those green eyes baby as the lights go down.**_

_**Give me something that'll haunt me when you're not around.**_

_**Cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile.**_

She regretted some things she had done in the past. Heck, she regretted half of her early life. But she knew that as long as he was there, standing there with her, she would never have to regret anything. She wouldn't have any regrets whatsoever, because he made her feel like she was absolutely perfect, though she knew that was far from the case. He made her feel safe and protected, made her feel like there was no place she would rather be. And that, she knew, was the best feeling ever.

_**The sparks fly.**_

_**Oh baby smile.**_

_**The sparks fly.**_

Even after the whold world had been saved, after years and years together, the sparks still flew like when they were young. Because the heart doesn't know old age, or sickness, or anything else. It doesn't matter how old or young you are, your heart will always be there to guide you to your true love. You can only hope that you won't be too thick to see where it's leading you.

**So what did you think? I actually just wrote this on a whim. Yes, I know, it's like six A.M. and I'm writing a dang one-shot, but I just couldn't sleep till I got this all down, summer or not. I hope you like it, and by the way tell me if another songfic would be good or if I should just keep on the regular one-shots. For some reason I just got into a singing mood this morning.**

**I'm gonna update as soon as my muse comes back, but until then you need to R&R!**

**-CahillGirl2001**


	7. Cheesy Pickup Lines

**Hey guys! So I know that this one is like really cheesy and all, but I couldn't resist and honestly I think it's pretty dang funny. Anyway, hope you like it and make sure to review!**

**Anyway, won't keep you away any longer! READ!**

**Disclaimer: I am not Cartoon Network. I own nothing.**

"Is there something in your eye, M'gann? Oh wait, that's just a sparkle."

Artemis rolled her eyes as M'gann blushed a bit. "Um, thanks, Wally," she said uncertainly. Across the room, Connor was giving Wally a glare. Of course the stubborn speedster didn't notice and just smiled widely. Artemis glared as well, though stopped after a moment. _Why do I care? _she thought. She shook it off and went back to her breakfast.

~~~~LINE BREAK~~~~

"If I could rearrange the alphabet I would put U and I together."

Artemis frowned. She was used to Wally flirting with M'gann, but usually he didn't use more than one cheesy pickup line a day. She rolled her eyes and went back to training. Right now she was fighting Robin and they were pretty eagerly matched. In the background she heard Wally continue on while in the corner of her eye she saw M'gann try her best to ignore Wally without seeming rude. Even she was getting a bit tired of Wally's attention, and she never got irritated.

"Do you believe in love at first sight, or should I walk by again?"

Artemis rolled her eyes. Where did he get these? She decided it best to just ignore him at this point.

~~~~LINE BREAK~~~~

"You're so sweet you put Hershey's out of business."

Artemis rolled her eyes and walked straight back out of the kitchen that she had previously went to in order to get herself breakfast. Breakfast could wait.

~~~~LINE BREAK ~~~~

"Ouch, can you help me up? I just scraped my knee falling for you."

"UGH!" yelled Artemis. "That's it!"

She walked over to where Wally was standing, confused, and smacked him in the back of the head repeatedly. "Stop *smack* flirting *smack* with *smack* her *smack* she *smack* doesn't *smack* like *smack* you *smack*!" "Ow!" yelled Wally. Artemis finally stopped smacking him.

"Listen you dope," she said venomously. "M'gann doesn't like you, she is dating Superboy. Live with it!"

"You're just jealous that nobody likes you!" said Wally, annoyed. Everyone around them gasped, and M'gann made to come over to break up the fight, but Connor held her back, knowing what was coming. "Me?" said Artemis, secretly trying to keep tears from running down her face. "You think _I'm _jealous? I'm not jealous, you're just desperate!"

"At least I have friends!" yelled Wally. "I don't keep secrets from them, either, unlike you! Little miss 'everything about me has to be a mystery'. You are just a spoiled little rich girl!" "Spoiled!?" said Artemis incredulously. "You know what; you want to know about me? Here it is: my father is freaking Sportsmaster, and he freaking trained me to be an assassin just like my stupid older sister Cheshire. Only I didn't want to, so now I constantly have to look over my shoulder to make sure he won't try to kill me for making the right decision! I still have scars from my young childhood where my father pitted me and my sister against each other! And what were you doing during that time? Oh yeah, you were living with your parents, all a big happy family, and having a grand old time with your uncle, who is freaking Flash. I bet the worst you've ever had is a broken arm because you did something stupid! So next time you want to call someone spoiled, try and get your facts straight!"

By now tears were streaming down her face and she turned around to run back up to her room. What she did was stupid, she knew. Now the team would never trust her again. But she didn't have much time to think on that, because right as she turned away, a hand grabbed her wrist and turned her back around.

Wally grabbed her wrist and spun her back around to face him again. He didn't even know what he was doing until he had spun her around, pulled her close, and put his lips on hers. She seemed just as shocked as he felt, but after a moment she unstiffened and kissed him back.

Around them, their friends' reactions were priceless. Connor was smirking as well as Robin, Zatanna and M'gann were shocked but grinning widely, and Kaldur's jaw had dropped to the floor. Of all the ways this fight could have ended, this was one way they didn't think would be it.

As the couple kissed, their friends were just getting over their shock and Connor and Robin herded them out of the living room and into the kitchen. "Alright," said Robin when they got there. "Everybody pay up."

"That's not fair!" yelled Zatanna. "You and Connor had to have something to do with this!" "Nope," said Connor. "Robin and I didn't do anything. But you know the rules. You bet that they would kiss the week after net, and M'gann bet that they would kiss next week, and Kaldur bet that they would kiss last week. Only I and Robin thought they would kiss this week, so you guys have to pay us."

Grumbling, the other teens each handing Robin and Superboy their five dollars each and then walked out of the kitchen and to their bedrooms, ignoring the two teens who had finally stopped kissing and were now sitting on the couch, with Wally holding Artemis net to him while they watched a movie.

**Hehe I know its kind of weird and cheesy and stuff, but hey, I didn't have a better idea at the moment! Anyway, I hope you all like it, and make sure to leave a review for me and give me an idea for the net one-shot! Until next time,**

**-CahillGirl2001**


	8. Adventures

**Okay so I know this one is kind of weird, but I love it! Thanks for reviews! Oh, and forewarning, it's probably gonna be sad at the end for some people.**

**Disclaimer: Luke, I am not your father (nor the owner of YJ)!**

Zatanna Zatara went through the Zeta beam with her father, wondering what the cave would look like when they got through. She had begged her father to let her come with him to meet the teams. She had always wanted to meet the Justice League, and she never really got to meet many other kids her age, being homeschooled, so she wanted to meet the Young Justice as well.

She led a sheltered life, and her father never let her do anything by herself since her mother died. She wanted an adventure, and she was pretty dang sure that she wasn't going to get it at home, so she coerced her father into letting her meet them all. It had taken nearly a week, but he had finally agreed.

This was her first big adventure.

* * *

It was a few weeks later now. She had just gotten off of grounding, and had managed to get her father to allow her to visit again earlier that day. So much had changed since then. Her father was gone now. Her second adventure in her life, and it had ended in her father being given to Doctor Fate.

Needless to say, she felt freaking horrible.

* * *

Her next adventure was, very much indeed, more pleasurable than the first two. It happened at the stroke of midnight on January first, and it was the best one she would experience for some time: her first kiss. It was the best adventure she would ever have.

Or so she thought.

* * *

Her next adventure was even better, surpassing anything she had previously thought possible.

Zatanna Zatara married Richard Grayson on September 15, 2022, on the beach of Mount Justice, with all of their best friends standing next to them. They had broken up for a short time back in 2017, but in the end they had made it through everything together.

And she knew they always would.

* * *

Adventure after adventure had come their way in the following years. Zatanna and Richard continued to fight crime for many years to come, and although they never had children, they always had their friends from the Team with them, through thick and thin.

Kaldur died in 2054, followed by the rest of the team between 2056 and 2069, soon leaving only Zatanna and Dick.

* * *

Zatanna and Richard Grayson died on November 28, 2070 at around 11:00 P.M. They were found the next day by a neighbor, laying together in their bed, looking as though they had fallen asleep together and died that way.

Of all the adventures the couple went through together, this was the biggest. And it was all because of a team of misfit sidekicks who wouldn't give up.

**Sorry! Review?**

**-CahillGirl2001**


End file.
